


When your friend (or lover) is a dragonborn...

by Bell1710



Series: Games [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tsundere Marcurio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 龙裔凯拉和她那傲娇的丈夫马科里奥（Marcurio）给天际省的人们带来了多少麻烦
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Series: Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900876
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Elder Scrolls





	When your friend (or lover) is a dragonborn...

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完了，我爱马科里奥，他就是个可爱的傲娇，嘴上一个样，行动又是一个样

雪漫的酒馆里。

“我再也不想和龙裔组队了。嗝。”威尔卡斯重重地放下酒杯，脑袋一歪几乎要瘫在桌子上，今天的蜜酒（意外的）没有掺水，后劲大的很，不过才喝了几瓶，他就有些口不择言了，索性一股脑地把这些天的委屈尽数吐露出来：

“我容易吗，明明是嗝，和龙裔去寻找解除嗝，诅咒的方法，结果她变成狼人就算了，还打我！”

战友团的先驱眼神似乎很不好，三番五次都把斧子砍在他的大腿上，过了第三次，威尔卡斯终于忍无可忍地劈向了先驱的后背，虽然他立刻就后悔这么做了：在挨了他一击之后，先驱娇小的身体骤然变大，狼爪带着劲风朝他扇来。偏偏他还打不过她，几巴掌之后便被掀翻在地，然而对方没有下杀手，不然他也不可能坐在这里喝酒，她只是站在那儿，黄色的眼睛在黑暗中直直地瞪着他，将威尔卡斯看得毛骨悚然，不得不举起双手大喊“我投降”，她才继续向着墓穴深处前进。

法卡斯在弟弟抱着自己的胳膊撒酒疯时默默地闭上了嘴，同时打定主意不会告诉他自己也去找过龙裔帮忙解除诅咒。不得不说，战友团的先驱是真的生猛，什么地方都敢去，而且是在没有油灯火把以及那所谓的魔法的情况下，她带着他一路前进，期间撞倒了不少东西，柜子坛子棺材甚至是某人的酒杯，但她总能一眼就发现那些角落里的箱子和瓶瓶罐罐的药水，并将它们收入囊中。

当他们发现女巫的时候，先驱在他身后偷偷摸摸地变成了狼人，将不小心撞在她身上的法卡斯吓了一跳，手中的武器自然就劈向了她，狼人疼得发出一声怒吼，一掌将他掀翻，然后对着乌鸦鬼婆发起了进攻，不过几十秒，那些面目狰狞的女巫就满身是血地倒下了。法卡斯赶到的时候，狼人静静地蹲在角落，胸腔里发出低沉的声音，她并没有攻击的意图，不过某个粗枝大叶的男人根本没有意识到这点，他举着长剑向先驱狠狠砍了过去——

在被扇了十几个来自狼人的巴掌后，法卡斯才意识到自己做了什么蠢事。

太丢人了，还是不要说出去的好，不然就和威尔卡斯一样，（被迫）接受众人的嫌弃目光。法卡斯刚放下酒瓶，就看到旁边的桌子前多了几个人，多年来形成的本能让他顿时警惕起来，不时用余光扫向对方。身边的威尔卡斯对此毫无察觉，趴在桌子上两眼迷茫，根本没注意到旁边那个白头发的女人已经频频看向他敞开的钱袋。

“老板有时真的让人无话可说。”戴尔文一口气将蜜酒喝了一半，偷偷瞄了一眼小烦，见她神色正常才继续说下去：“都说龙裔最喜欢掺和别人的私事，威胁别人那副模样，墨瑟那个老匹夫来了都得服从，太他妈吓人了。”

“我同意，而且她老喜欢扒人口袋，将钻石拿走，换上不值钱的石子……”布林乔夫认同道，换来蓝宝石的一个白眼：“也不知道是谁先这么教唆她去做的。”“我那不是想招揽人手吗，”穿着一身华丽衣服的中年男人皱了皱眉，随后又露出一个得意的笑容，“没想到她竟然成了我最出色的弟子，就算被偷点东西我也认了。”

“那是因为你没被她扒过衣服，上次那谁不就是被人提醒了才发现自己只穿着内裤——”角落里响起挨打的声音，那人后面的话变成了被同伴锁喉的痛叫。

这时，一句不适时宜的话响了起来。

“不就是只脸色发白的蜥蜴吗，有什么好怕的。”路过的年轻男子听起来似乎喝高了，“我在厨房见过她很多次，笨手笨脚，你们根本不知道一个亚龙人能撞倒多少酒杯，我敢说这些爬虫都在码头工作过，她身上闻起来就有落水狗的臭味……”

客栈里的其他人齐齐看向他，法卡斯努力控制自己不砍下这条蛆虫的头，小烦嘀咕着“他这个月肯定被偷了不少”之类的话，戴尔文则玩味地看着他，挑起一边眉毛。他们的沉默让年轻人误以为自己获得了赞同，因为接下来，他以一种令在座女性纷纷皱眉的夸张语气念起了话本上的内容：

“‘尾巴翘翘，擦亮我的矛。’”

“喝醉了就滚一边去，别在这儿挡路。”法卡斯闷声道，冷冷地盯着年轻人，后者却不甚在意，吊儿郎当的道：“反正龙裔又不在这儿，放轻松伙计，她大人有大量，肯定不会在意区区几句话——操！谁他妈电我！”

就在几人以为这个不知天高地厚的傻瓜还会再蹦跶几下时，他忽然开始抽搐起来，紧接着便口吐白沫，双手捂着肚子倒在了地上。女人们尖叫起来，老板娘面色苍白，假装淡定地出门喊了士兵来拖尸体，等人一走，她一下子瘫坐在柜台后面，托着脑袋碎碎念：

“好不容易来了这么多客人，怎么就死人了呢？”

“那什么，只要龙裔在场，那块（地方）肯定是鸡飞狗跳的。”威尔卡斯对刚才的混乱视而不见，酒精已经麻醉了他的大脑，此时这个人正在瓦尔迷纳的大门前摇摇欲坠。不过他脱口而出的话却提醒了其他（认识龙裔的）人，特别是和龙裔一起做过几次任务的艾拉。每次她们刚刚到达目的地，天上总会飞来一条龙，咆哮着向地面所有生物吐出龙息，所幸她箭术了得，加上龙裔的力量，战斗总能速战速决。

但时间一长，艾拉不免也有些厌烦，毕竟谁都不愿意面对龙的火焰或者能冻掉鼻子和脚趾头的寒风，能干出随时在英灵殿和人间之间来回蹦跶这种事情的人也只有龙裔了。

“话说龙裔有弱点吗，我是说，至少得有条底线。”众人的抱怨声中，不知是谁插了一句，顿时引来其他人的一致赞同，那条底线是什么呢？钱财？不不，龙裔并不缺钱，据说每天领薪水领到手软，更别说她盗了那么多的墓，吵醒了多少睡着的亡灵；孩子？虽说龙裔有两个收养的孩童，但那并不代表着她有多喜爱他们，很有可能只是一场善心的爆发；武器？不用拔刀，龙裔的一声龙吼就能震碎对手，所以也不可能是这个；美色？蓝宝石觉得龙裔不会喜欢女性，再说她已经结婚了，所以美色什么的……

“她结婚了？！”许久没有反应的威尔卡斯突然直立起上半身，把几人吓了一跳，以为他要发火，没想到他只是咕哝了几句，整个人看上去像一只泄了气的皮球：“不可能吧本来还想着和她求婚的我以为她还很年轻……”

“我更好奇的是，龙裔的丈夫到底怎么受得了她这些行为的。”还是刚才那个男人的声音，人们环看四周，却找不到说话者的位置，不过这个新问题又一次勾起了他们的八卦之心。有时候，男人的嘴碎起来不比女人差，叽叽歪歪的像只大鹅。

“龙裔的丈夫叫啥来着……对了，是马科里奥。”“啊，那个总和会长说自己不是她的驮驴但最后还不是乖乖帮忙扛包的家伙，之前我在蜂蜜与诗人里看到过他，还是个法师呢。”

“会长喜欢小白脸吗？难怪我们这样的糙汉入不了她的眼嗷——”“什么话都往外抖，你是不是想死。”“我可以认为你是在关心我吗亲爱噗——”

两个各挨了身边女性一记肘击的男人默默闭嘴。蓝宝石动作优雅地饮了一口蜜酒，对她来说，龙裔就像个年幼的妹妹，总是追着她们问东问西，小烦嘴上说让她赶紧去工作，可等龙裔出门了，她又总在谈话间“不经意地”提起亚龙人姑娘，从后者最初的冒失闯入“漏壶”一直说到她摇动的尾巴尖。啧，和那个法师一样，是个傲娇吗？

可惜了，龙裔不喜欢姑娘。

这样一想，身份不同的人们对龙裔的丈夫又多了几分嫉妒，龙裔居然倾心于这么一个普普通通的男人，着实叫他们感到震惊，不过感情这种事谁又说得通。想想看，她可是最后一个龙裔，学起东西也很快，无论是难懂的炼金还是需要力气的打铁，她总能用几个月完成他们几年甚至几十年都做不到的事情，从复兴的盗贼工会就能看出来。

这样一个天才，究竟会有多少人拜倒在她的黑檀岩铠甲之下，不管是过去现在还是未来，据说独孤城有一个年轻的女孩曾告诉龙裔自己想和她一起去旅行，她非常固执，每次见到龙裔时都会说一次，即使是在知道龙裔已经结婚了之后，这个女孩都没有放弃过。结果，她成功地惹到了龙裔的丈夫。

“所以说，那谁怎么她了？”威尔卡斯难得耐心地听完了所有对话，并在布林乔夫仰头喝酒期间插嘴道，盗贼工会的其他成员扫了他一眼，小烦歪了歪头：“看来龙裔的桃花还真多，布林乔夫，告诉这个笨蛋后续吧。”“也没什么，法师只是每次看到那个姑娘时就会将她手上拿着的东西打落，比如说一个精美的雕塑，或者……”

脚边传来玻璃瓶打碎的声音，法卡斯扭头，看见了地上流淌的棕色液体，它迅速在威尔卡斯的椅子下方蔓延开来，后者仍然保持着手握瓶子的姿势，蜜酒从他的手背上流下来，一片狼藉。

“或者一瓶蜜酒。”布林乔夫把没说完的话补上，戴尔文看向那滩酒水，抬起一边眉毛：“这酒瓶不可能自己打碎。”

仿佛心有灵犀一般，他们同时转过头去，看见了坐在角落里的当事人——马科里奥。后者撑着头，看上去虽然喝了不少，但貌似听完了他们全部的对话。

马科里奥知道龙裔很喜欢自己，但他总觉得她可以用她的眼神脱下他的法袍一样，这种感觉在龙裔拉着他进了鬼婆妙方之后更加严重，尤其是当她认真地听着波塞拉讲述药水制作的方法时，那双眼睛几乎要放出光来。马科里奥仔细听了一下内容之后，耳尖便止不住地开始发烫，幸好他戴着兜帽和面具，并没让龙裔发现什么端倪。

“你咋了，手心怎么那么多汗。”仿佛没发现他的异常，凯拉由牵着他换做两手抱着他的胳膊，尾巴在背后都快晃出残影，这景象要是被墓里的尸鬼看到，肯定会气得长睡不起。

它们会这么说：你真的是那个敲碎我们脑壳并在肋骨里抠金币的杀神吗？！

终归是个不谐世事的小丫头罢了。他为啥要期待那么多，有个遮风挡雨的屋檐就足矣了，这个龙裔小姑娘似乎把他当成小白脸来养，自己除了帮她打扫房间以及在她回家住的时候暖床，好像也没有别的功能了……但看在她把首席法师的袍子送给自己的份上，他也并不是那么在乎“小白脸”这个称呼。大概吧。

独孤城的房子好是好，就是隔音效果不怎么样，楼上不断传来龙裔和索菲的声音，两人似乎聊到了什么有趣的内容，纷纷笑了起来，其中龙裔笑得尤其厉害，声音几乎要把天花板捅穿：“你爸他连一条鱼都钓不上来吗哈哈哈哈……”

空气中都是她奔放的笑声，不想让龙裔知道的糗事被女儿揭露出来，马科里奥觉得，下次一定要克扣索菲的零花钱。这时楼梯上传来一阵脚步声，听着是往地下室这边来的，急忙把口袋里的面具戴上，法师不慎打翻了两个酒杯，他暗暗恼怒自己怎么会干出这么不稳重的事来，却也想到龙裔最近经常走路撞墙的行为。该不是被她传染了什么奇怪的毛病吧？那个傻姑娘到处惹是生非，是去了雪山然后被巨魔追，还是强行把睡着的吸血鬼从棺材里拖出来了？貌似她走到哪儿，哪儿都是混乱的。

沉重的脚步声在楼梯口停下了，索菲站在那儿，脚上套着双不知从哪儿翻出来的重甲靴子，她的腰间别着木剑，双手提着裙子，摇摇晃晃地走下楼梯：“爸，我将来也能穿上这样的鞋子吗？也可以像妈妈那样杀坏人吗？”

马科里奥一边质疑自己方才的想法，一边将索菲从靴子里提了出来：“不可能，敌人可不会怜惜你这样天真的、跟泥沼蟹一样弱的小女孩。”他用一种怜悯的眼神看着她，想要摸摸她的脑袋以示安慰，结果索菲噔噔噔的跑掉了。

然后没有然后了，也不知道索菲这个告状的本事是跟谁学的，他眼睁睁地看着她在凯拉面前惟妙惟肖地模仿着自己说过的那段话，他没看错，那个笑得跟牛一样的亚龙人姑娘差一点就再次发出了豪爽的笑声，不过看到他的神色时，她硬生生地把笑声憋了回去。

很好，乖女孩。马科里奥满意了，但他随后发现，自己高兴得有点早。龙裔擦去眼角笑出来的眼泪，摸了摸索菲的小脑袋：

“怎么会呢，我的索菲是最勇敢最坚强的女孩，别听你爸讲的。你不知道，在我俩刚开始旅行的时候，只要我一迷路，他就会唠唠叨叨嘲讽个没完，跟个老头子一样。而且还说我弱的像泥沼蟹，总需要他这个强大的法师徒弟来收拾我的烂摊子——虽然确实很强没错啦——还说我脾气臭的跟塔上的巨龙有得一拼。其实他的毒舌比起异典里那个老男人来说，嗯……不相上下吧。还有……”

“妈，爸爸被你气走了。”索菲指着门口叫道，虽说爸爸经常“嘲笑”她和哥哥，但之前他们在湖边一起钓鱼的时候，他也是最先出手将那些可怕的蜘蛛杀死的人。当巨型蜘蛛朝他们爬过来时，她的第一反应居然是尖叫，平常说过的豪言壮语仿佛都成了个笑话。果然和真正的战士比起来，她还是差的远。索菲正想叫妈妈不要再讲关于爸爸的黑料，却听见她道：

“所以啊，得由我来收了他，省的他那张嘴伤了多少女孩的自尊……”

索菲：？？？（等一下，妈你刚刚不是这么说的）

索菲：……（妈妈你这话要是早说一点，爸也不会被气跑的）

“……像个男孩一样，可爱死了，毒舌就算了还傲娇，吃醋了死活不肯说，非要我去哄……诶索菲你去哪儿……”

“爸爸在雪漫。”撂下这句，索菲迫不及待地跑出了门，她觉得自己今天不用吃甜点了，光是听妈妈和爸爸的故事就撑的慌。

敕旗母马客栈里，众人神色不一，毕竟当着当事人的面讨论对方的八卦，这听上去怎么样都是他们理亏，况且要是被龙裔发现了，那——

仿佛为了验证他们的想法，空气中传来一阵轻微的波动，然后人们就看到了坐在火炉边的龙裔。后者眼睛微眯，似乎是被火光照得睁不开，然而她微微上扬的嘴角却明明白白的告诉工会成员，他们摊上事了。他们摊上大事了。

“聊的很开心？”

“得，正主来了，你们看怎么收拾吧。”卡莱雅眼瞅着想要跑路的几个同事，无奈地摇头，毕竟这不是偷窃之类的行为，女神是不会赐予他们好运气的。

比如说聊八卦被正主抓包。

年轻的龙裔在卡莱雅身边坐了下来，笑眯眯地看着她：“我还以为你不会来酒馆呢。”“……老板你别笑了，我瘆得慌。”卡莱雅道，顺手把布林乔夫推了出去：“他先开始聊的八卦，你可以问问他。”“哦，实际上，我已经问过了。”龙裔冲她扬了扬手中的细绳（布林乔夫被酒呛到了，正在连连咳嗽），然后转头寻找下一个目标。

果然危急关头，卖同事是最正确的选择。卡莱雅摸了摸兜里的钱包，还是鼓鼓囊囊的，反观布林乔夫，他现在的钱袋扔地上都没乞丐捡，若不是他及时拽住了自己的裤腰带，明天雪漫就会传出“某醉汉酒馆裸奔”这样的新闻。如果真是那样，卡莱雅暗自下定决心，她就当不认识这几个男人——尽管他们当中有夜莺的核心成员。

“马科里奥，”凯拉四处恐吓同事顺便搜刮了一堆钱财之后，准确地找到了自家傲娇法师的桌子，在他对面坐了下来，眼睛发亮地盯着那张越来越红的脸看，“还认识我不？”

“还在生气呢？”她将椅子往前拉，胳膊肘撑在桌上，脸几乎要贴在对方的脸贴在一起，马科里奥有些窘迫地往后退，然而他后面就是墙，再怎么躲也躲不到哪里去。凯拉把玩着他的手，将他的手掌贴在自己脸上，露出了一个安心的笑容：

“我们回家吧。”她说。

马科里奥正要起身，却突然感到晕头转向，今天的酒里居然没有兑水，是太阳打西边出来了，还是老板娘脑子糊了决定做一笔亏本买卖了？他正要表示自己不用她帮忙，就见凯拉仰头灌下一瓶药水，然后冲自己张开了手，这是什么意思，要他抱她？还是说那只是一个单纯的、为了表示歉意的拥抱？要在平时，法师肯定已经识破了龙裔姑娘的鬼把戏，但他今天（难得的）喝醉了，思维早就不知道跑到哪个矮人遗迹里迷了路，也就给了龙裔可乘之机。

然后他被一个公主抱抱了起来。

众人：“！！！！”

因为路途遥远此时才跨进酒馆大门的瑟拉娜：“……”

凯拉：“瑟拉娜你可以帮我把门外那头龙喊下地吗？”

不愧是见过世面的吸血鬼大小姐，瑟拉娜很快就回过神来，微微颔首，然后脚步轻快地出了门，虽然什么都没喝到，但是难得能看见龙裔丈夫吃瘪的一幕，她也觉得值了。想当初，对方第一次见到她和龙裔一起出任务时的那副表情——这还是看在龙裔的份上才收敛了一点——仿佛在看什么洪水猛兽，她要是离龙裔稍稍近一点，这个法师手里就开始冒电光，一直盯到她俩出门为止。

坐在龙背上往家飞的时候，凯拉一手抓着龙背上的刺，一手环着马科里奥（谢天谢地，他的腰很细，不然她根本抱不住他），顶着狂风回头问瑟拉娜：“你会熬醒酒汤吗？”  
她的声音被大风震碎，要不是吸血鬼的强大神力，瑟拉娜根本听不见她的话。

“会……吧。”

“太好了！那你可以教我怎么做吗？因为我怕我做出来的东西会毒死马科里奥blablabla……”

这一刻，瑟拉娜忽然不觉得被龙裔护在怀里的那个男人有多讨厌了，他似乎每天都要面对着龙裔带来的种种麻烦，还得赶走她身边不断出现的桃花。然后她听见凯拉嘴里在碎碎念着什么，风太大，那些话变得支离破碎，不过勉强能理解：

“毒……我……他的口袋……谁……骂……里奥……死……”

她的手指抓紧了法师的袍子，接下来的话，瑟拉娜算是听清楚了：

“就这么简单的死去，也太便宜他了。”

瑟拉娜微微探出身子，她看到龙裔变得血红的眼睛，里面的狠意毫不遮掩。

吸血鬼大小姐：……我应该在地面，不应该在龙背上。

在瑟拉娜的指导下，终于成功做出一碗醒酒汤的凯拉十分高兴，因为她不止一次看到同伴对她的厨艺露出的嫌弃眼神，但这一次，找谁来做小白鼠呢？瑟拉娜不行，她可不能因为自家丈夫的健康而拿好闺蜜来试验；索菲年纪太小了，不能喝酒，所以……只有她自己来了。

虽然她从未喝过酒。

从橱柜里拿出一瓶未开封的蜜酒一饮而尽，凯拉被那股奇怪的味道呛的连连咳嗽，不禁好奇为什么其他人都喜欢这种饮料，别人那是喝酒的姿势，到她这儿却变成了喝药。

“也没有那么容易醉……啊？就是你搞的鬼！你是那个谁来着——”

酒劲很快就上了头，凯拉晕乎乎地瞪着前面的墙壁，然后抬起手指着空气叫道：“是你，谢尔，嗝拉……”

所以龙裔是一杯倒的体质？瑟拉娜挑了挑眉，正准备去给索菲念睡前故事，就听到龙裔兴奋的叫着她的名字，然后从客厅一路跌跌撞撞地跑了过来，一把抱住了她：“温柔的小姐姐……”

瑟拉娜看着疯狂用脸蹭自己的龙裔陷入短暂的沉思，如果不是身份放在那儿，她也想变得和她一样，疯疯癫癫像个野丫头，或者说，她就像一个妹妹……可谁又能知道，这层乐呵呵的外表下，又藏了多少不安？毕竟从她了解到的信息中，龙裔是突然间得知自己的身份的，在此之前，无人知道这个女孩是从哪里来，好像她就是凭空出现的那样。

她不禁收紧了手臂，想要好好抱一下面前这个娇小的亚龙人少女，结果还没抱上一会儿，龙裔就被别人抢了过去。

“她要休息了。”硬邦邦地丢下五个字，方才还醉得人事不省的马科里奥走过来，抱起还剩一点意识的凯拉走上楼，一接触到更为温热的躯体，她顿时化身藤蔓，将他缠得紧紧的，甚至还一口咬住了他的肩膀，舌头在上面舔了又舔。

“老板这烤鹿肉不够熟……”龙裔嘟嘟囔囔地说完，又举起手攥成拳头，想要往马科里奥脑袋上捶，被他眼疾手快地抓住了。上一次她喝醉的时候他没看住人，结果眨眼的功夫，她就拿着一个可怜姑娘的戒指和乌鸦鬼婆订了婚（她后来偷偷地把戒指还给了那个姑娘）。本以为躺下之后她会老实一些的马科里奥突然发现，这就是个错误，起码对他来说是，因为下一秒，凯拉滚过来撞到了他的肚子，她双手环抱着他，抬起一条腿架在他的腿上。

他能怎么办？推她下床是不可能的，他真要这么做了，起码得一个月独守空房；硬把她扒拉开也不行，之后她会抱他抱的更紧……

“好喜欢你啊，马科里奥……”龙裔的情话当真是张口就来，日常说喜欢他就算了，没想到喝醉了也一样，马科里奥傲娇地哼了一声，手臂却自动搂住身形比他小一倍的凯拉。算了，自己大人不记小人过，他就由着她来吧。

好好感谢我吧，小姑娘。法师想到。

“——卡莱雅，那个小白脸有多帅啊？”

漏壶里的女人打了个喷嚏，是谁在念叨她？

马科里奥脸色阴沉下来，感谢个巨魔脑袋，他想，然后堵住了龙裔的嘴，恶狠狠地啃咬着那粉嫩的唇瓣。龙裔唔了一声，没有醒过来。

她要是敢带小白脸回来，他就离家出走，急死她，哼！刚这么想完，凯拉的胳膊就横过来搭在了马科里奥的胸前，压得他的喘不过气，心脏却因为她接下来的梦话而跳的快了些：“……  
不要，我有马科里奥了……”

“他是个很好的人。”

第二天，完全没有喝醉时记忆的凯拉看着法师的黑眼圈好奇道：“昨晚你背着我屠龙去了？快来帮我看一下，我的嘴好像肿了，是不是家里有虫子……”话还没说完，马科里奥就从桌上拿起刚做好的甜卷塞进她嘴里，打断了她的话：

“多吃点，抱起来全是骨头，硌手。”

亚龙人姑娘唔唔的点头，然后笑眯眯地盯着他的腰看：“马科里奥你可以穿裙子吗？腰好细的说……”

在马科里奥拿着汤勺过来打人前，她从盘子里抓起两个甜卷，一溜烟的跑掉了。看着她远去的背影，法师觉得心情愉悦了不少。

这样的生活也不错。没有烦人的尸鬼，没有恶心的巨蛛，也没有野火烧不尽的暮光守卫，虽然没有战斗，但也没有想象中的那般无聊。马科里奥正想着，就听见门口传来急促的脚步声，两个孩子尖叫着跑进了厨房：

“爸！外面来了一条龙！”

“它是橙色的，还会喷火！是妈妈把我们推进来的，”索菲叫住了正要出门的马科里奥，“妈妈说她一个人就够了，不用爸爸帮忙。”

不用他帮忙？要在平时，龙裔让自己回家的时候，马科里奥总对她的举动嗤之以鼻，并叫她不准后悔，哭着求他去帮忙什么的。但实际上，自己总是随叫随到的那个人，不是吗？尽管她说不需要他，可作为她的丈夫，有危险的时候还是要去看一看的。

他出了门，然后就看到龙裔气喘吁吁地坐在别墅前的台阶上，她看上去很累，用锤子支撑着身体不让自己倒下，不远处是一具庞大的龙骨架，新鲜的龙血从她的脸上流了下来：

“拉……我一把……好重啊……”

“我可不是你驮货的驴。”说是这么说，法师还是第一时间将龙裔怀中那堆血淋淋的龙鳞龙骨放进行囊，抱着她回了家。对，他就是不想让别人看到他家的凯拉，就算全身上下狼狈不堪，依然无法掩盖她的光芒。

能娶到她，真是他的三生有幸。这句话，马科里奥是永远不会告诉龙裔的。


End file.
